wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Biały Strażnik
thumb|250px|Heraldyka Białego Strażnika Biały Strażnik (ang. White Warden) - Imperialny Rycerz, legendarne Wolne Ostrze pochodzące z planety Alaric Prime. Maszyna pilotowana jest przez słynnego Lorda Neru Degallio, niesamowitego taktyka i wojownika, zwanego też niegdyś Morskim Ostrzem czy też Starym Morsem, dawnego władcy Domu Rycerskiego Degallio. Na polu bitwy Neru jest symbolem nadziei zwycięstwa, mistrzem strategii i zabójczym wojownikiem.Ze względu na swą przeszłość nienawidzi Orków. Stara się zapewnić ochronę zwykłym szarym ludziom i na tym tle wypracował więź z zakonem Salamander. Rycerz 270px|thumb Neru Degallio posługuje się wręcz starożytnym Rycerzem ochrzczonym mianem Biały Strażnik. Został on dość mocno spersonalizowany ma np. nietypową płytę czołową. Nie jest też byle jakim Rycerzem. Dom Degallio na początku swego istnienia posiadał tylko jednego aktywnego Rycerza, właśnie tego. Jest to maszyna typu Paladyn. Ma pomalowane wykończenia mieszaniną brązowych, srebrnych oraz złotych barw, a dominujący kolor to biały. Na korpusie widnieje napis "VICTARION" co odnosi się do zwycięstw jakie uzyskiwał kiedy jeszcze był Lordem Domu Degallio. Miecz na jego tarczy oznacza że był obrońcą swej Questoris Familii, jego kolor - czarny - mówi o iście zabójczych umiejętnościach jego posiadacza. Czaszka z zasłoniętą mieczem szczęką, znajdująca się na lewej nodze i karapaksie była namalowana, kiedy Neru został Lordem, oznacza, że za słowami Lorda zawsze stoi realne zagrożenie. Biały Strażnik uzbrojony jest w Szybkostrzelne Działo Bitewne z wbudowanym ciężkim karabinem maszynowym oraz w Łańcuchowego Żniwiarza - broń do walki w zwarciu. Z kolei w ramieniu posiada zamontowany ciężki karabin maszynowy, nie ma jednak żadnego uzbrojenia na karapaksie. Historia Szlachcic Lord Neru Degallio pochodzi z Świata Rycerskiego Alaric Prime, położonego w Rejonie Sanctus (ang''. Sanctus Reach''). Jest to planeta z wieloma wyspami, o silnie feudalnym systemie, mocno uwstecznionym społeczeństwie, kwasowych morzach i wszechobecnych chemikaliach, a całość wieńczą zamieszkujące Alaric potężne potwory i rezydujący w Świętej Górze Zapomniany Rycerz - Wolne Ostrze. Neru był Wysokim Królem Domu Degallio, zwanym tutaj Lordem. Jego Domostwo osadzone było na sztucznej, pływającej wyspie o nazwie Wyspa Degallio. Na planecie znajdowało się kilka innych, pomniejszych Questoris Familii jak Brahmica, czy Kamata. Przez dekady Neru nadzorował wzrost potęgi swego Domostwa; bawił się w politykierstwo i drobne utarczki, dobijał targów oraz rywalizował z innymi Domami Rycerskimi. Wykorzystywał doskonale również położenie pośród siarkowych mórz, przez co członkowie jego rodu nazywali go Morskim Ostrzem, a przez jego wąsy jego przyjaciele ochrzcili go mianem Stary Mors. W polityce wspomagała go jego małżonka, o niezwykle wysokim intelekcie i charyzmie. Dama Kluczy, bo tak się zwała przez dziedzictwo Degallio jakiego strzegła, którymi były tajemnicze klucze. Dama miała zakrytą twarz białą maską i budziła respekt wielu Szlachciców, bowiem jej gry polityczne były równie istotne, co potęga militarna całego Degallio. A była ona nie mała - Neru chciał podkreślać moc swego rodu i rozwijał pływającą Wyspę Degallio aż uczynił z niej prawdziwego behemota, superstrukturę przy której nawet olbrzymi parowiec był niczym. Wyspa Degallio odznaczała się nie tylko ogromem dział ale i jako forteca poruszała się błyskawicznie. Czynił z małżonką to wszystko tak długo aż nazwisko Degallio stało się synonimem wszechmocy Imperium i starożytnej majestatyczności Questor Imperialis. Jego Biały Strażnik był symbolem siły militarnej i wpływu jego rozległej szlacheckiej rodziny. Z czasem stary już Neru był niezwykle respektowany, odpowiednio do jego wybitnych umiejętności. Studiował on tysiące woluminów Tactica Imperialis, jakie posiadało jego Domostwo, dotyczących stosowania taktyk wojennych. Był weteranem niezliczonych ilości batalii np. walczył z orkowymi piratami, którzy najeżdżali Odpoczynek Szlagona (ang.'' Squire's Rest''). Jego umiejętności były mistrzowskie. Podczas wojen Lord miał zawsze największą liczbę zabić, a osoba druga po nim miała aż dwukrotnie mniejszy wynik. Przede wszystkim Neru miał niezwykłe wyczucie w czasie wojny; potrafił przewidywać gdzie i kiedy wymierzone uderzenie przyniesie najlepszy efekt. Przez to jego taktyki wtłaczały na pole bitwy moc Imperialnych Rycerzy jako brutalną ale i precyzją siłę. 'Wojna o Kajdany' Ze względu na tytaniczną wyspę Neru przez lata nigdy nie miał rzuconego wyzwania, jednak, kiedy tak się stało to z reguły Degallio musiał stanąć przeciw koalicji kilku Questoris Familii. Ostatnim takim incydentem przed najechaniem planety przez Czerwone Waaagh! był ten w trakcie trwania Wojny o Kajdany (ang''. War of Fetters''). Wojna o Kajdany była obrzędem chwytania skazańców, serią potyczek różnych Domów aby zdobyć i wysłać więźniów na swe wyspy z kolonii. Dom Kestren, Kamata, Velemestrin i Brahmica zjednoczyli się przeciw Degallio aby uzyskać swoje prawa więziennictwa i wysyłać niewolników gdzie tylko chcą. Zablokowali oni kluczowe karne kolonie, uwięzili ich strażników i topili jakiekolwiek barki, które próbowały dotrzeć do brzegu. Neru przywiódł wyspę Degallio, przedzierając się przez kilka blokad i niszcząc wszystko na swej drodze. Jednakże przeciwko sile czterech Domostw było to za mało - metalowa wyspa nie mogła być wszędzie na raz. W ostatecznym rozrachunku Neru się wycofał i stracił prawo do skazańców w tych koloniach. Utrata takich własności była przez wiele lat jego czułym punktem, jednak mimo wszystko jego kariera dzięki uzdolnieniom i wsparciu małżonki przez większość życia była obfita w sukcesy i chwałę. To się jednak wkrótce zmieniło, albowiem nadeszło Czerwone Waaagh! 'Czerwone Waaagh!' Orkowy Herszt Grukk Twarzo-Rozprufacz rozpętał Czerwone WAAAGH! w Rejonie Sanctus, choć tak naprawdę Alaric Prime było ostatnim światem, na jaki uderzyły Orki. Jako pierwszy o Waaagh! dowiedział się od Astropatów Lord Gaulemort Kestren, władca Domu Kestren w 443998.M41. Byli oni wręcz w agonalnym stanie i mówili o ogromie okrzyków wojennych. Lord wysyłał więc wiadomości ostrzegawcze do wszystkich Domostw, jednak reszta podzielonych i rywalizujących Imperialnych Rycerzy Alaric Prime wzięła to za blef, taktykę mającą odwrócić ich uwagę aby Kestren mógł urosnąć w siłę. Wszyscy, poza Neru Degallio, bowiem walczył już z Orkami i wiedział jak bardzo są zabójczy. Zresztą jego Astropata biegał i wrzeszczał na dwie godziny zanim przyleciała serwoczaszka Lorda Gaulemorta z informacją. Władca Degallio swoim najbardziej zaufanym Szlachcicom przedstawił plan aby udali się do Świętych Gór, gdzie znajduje się archeotechnologia i wysłali sygnał, aby planetę wsparło Imperium. W oczach innych rodów rycerskich taki akt był świętokradztwem, zaś tylko dwóch z jego podwładnych aprobowało przedsięwzięcie: jego ochroniarz Praojciec Jedric Czarna Tarcza i przyboczny rycerz Ursor Ognistymiecz, reszta Szlachty milczała. Przecież każdy młody Szlachcic Domu Degallio przysięgał, że będzie chronił sekretu Świętej Góry, ale Neru wiedział że nawet gdyby udało się zjednoczyć Domy, to i tak nie mogliby oprzeć się Waaagh! które pochłonęło już całe Sanctus Reach poza Alaric Prime. Imperium musiało ich wspomóc. Nie mogli inaczej wezwać pomocy bo orkoidalna energia całego Waaagh! zaburzała działania Astropatów. Potrząsając głową wybiegł z sali, udał się do Komory Ech, sam zainstalował się do Tronu Mechanicum, który potem zaimplementował się w Białym Strażniku. Bohater powędrował z eskortą w stronę Zamku Kestren - siedziby Lorda Gaulemorta. Dotarł tam w ciągu jednego dnia, a Gaulemort przyjął go pomimo protestu jego doradców i udzielił pomocy, bowiem również wiedział o tajemniczym urządzeniu na Świętej Górze. Następnego dnia Lord Degallio z większą już ekipą rozkazał podwładnym aby przepalili adamantytowe grodzie Świętej Góry. Rycerze Domu Degallio i Kestren ujrzeli zapomniane technologie łączące ciało i metal. Jednak najważniejszym reliktem był zniekształcony Astropata trzymany w polu statycznym. Bez wahania Morskie Ostrze wyłączyło pole statyczne, a uwolniony potężny strumień psychicznego krzyku ogłuszył śmiałków. Psyker umarł, ale zakurzony cogitator wskazywał, że sygnał został wysłany. Minął miesiąc. Domy Rycerskie Velemestrin, Brahmica, Kamata i... Terryn, stały zjednoczone przeciw Domowi Kestren i Degallio za eksploracje Świętej Góry. Dyplomacja nie pomogła, a delikatne filary, które utrzymywały kruchy pokój upadły. Kiedy miało już dojść do otwartej wojny w voxie, każdego Rycerze zabrzmiał głos Kasztelana Steina, dowódcy cadiańskiego, który odpowiedział na wezwanie i przybył nad Alaric. Astra Militarum wyładowało wszystko co miało na powierzchnię planety, obecni byli także członkowie Militarum Tempestus. Orkowie atakują 410px|thumb|Biały Strażnik na Alaric Prime, w tle widać Zapomnianego Rycerza Glob był przygotowany i w kluczowych lokacjach tak obwarowany pojazdami przeciwlotniczymi, że Lord Neru z Lordem Gaulemortem żartowali, że ich serwoczaszki powinny mieć rolki i toczyć się po ziemi, aby Cadianie ich nie zestrzelili. Jednak atmosfera pomiędzy innymi Domami była napięta. Powstawało wiele ukrytych paktów oscylujących wokół złamania przez Degallio świętego prawa dotyczącego archeotechnologii na Świętej Górze. Takie pakty generalnie przyjmowały za cel "przypadkową" eksterminacje Domu Degallio i Kestren. Obrona przeciwlotnicza spisała się świetnie, ale pomimo zniszczenia wielu statków, Orkowie przedarli się i wypuścili swoje jednostki na powierzchnię planety, a obrońcy systematycznie zabijali nieskończoną masę zielonoskórych lub wgniatali ich w ziemię. Jednak obcy powoli odseparowywali siły Questor Imperialis i Cadian. Z czasem walki przyjęły na sile i powierzchni starć, do wojen dołączyły wszystkie możliwe wojska. Szybko walka przemieniła się w rzeź, upadł Dom Kestren. Jako najpotężniejszej Questoris Familii na tej planecie, to Degallio przypadła walka o przetrwanie w potwornej wojnie. Podczas starć przy Wrzącej Rzece Biały Strażnik wysłał na najeźdźców Wyspę Degallio, której przybycie spowodowało, że ziemia zatrzęsła się apokaliptycznie, a z ogromnych ramp wyszło kilkudziesięciu Imperialnych Rycerzy. Neru osobiście wycinał i mielił na miazgę obcych. Potem uderzał mieczem o potężne stemple, utrzymujące most na rzece, zaś jego eskorta kosiła ckmami każdego Orka, który zbliżył się do niego. Wystrzelił z działa i zatopił konstrukcje w kwasie, wraz z wieloma setkami Orków i samym Grukkiem, który był ledwie kilka metrów od Białego Strażnika. Wiele takich wyczynów i wiele porażek przewijało się z biegiem wojny. Rycerze Degallio poświęcali się jeden po drugim podobnie jak ich wyspa, a na polu bitew pojawił się Zapomniany Rycerz i do obrony posłużono się Świętą Górą. Sytuacja znów zmieniła się, kiedy obcy zesłali na ziemię olbrzymią kometę. Tak wręcz samobójczy akt przechylił szalę na stronę Orków, ale na pomoc przybyły Kosmiczne Wilki i wspomogły siły Alaric. Bitwa o Złomowy Szczyt Kosmiczni Marines, Gwardia Imperialna i Imperialni Rycerze odparli hordy Orków. Z czasem bitew ubywało pilotów Domostwa Degallio, a Orkowie zniszczyli to, nad czym przez całe życie pracował Neru. W ostatecznym szturmie Biały Strażnik wraz z innymi Rycerzami i Wilkami nacierali na tytaniczne mury Wielkiego Meka Mogroka w zwycięskiej Bitwie o Złomowy Szczyt. Tylko Neru i Furian ze wszystkich wojowników Degallio przetrwali. Sytuacja skomplikowała się kiedy do Bitwy o Złomowy Szczyt dołączył Chaos wyłażąc z wyrwy Osnowy. Wówczas ostatni kompan Neru, Furian, upadł. Siły Mrocznych Bogów i tak zostały zniszczone dzięki wsparciu Logana Grimnara. Mimo wszelkich przeciwności Alaric Prime przetrwało, całe ociekające krwią, ale niezdobyte. Jednak było to pyrrusowe zwycięstwo. Dom Kestren nie istniał, praktycznie tak samo jak Degallio. Potworną rzeź jaka spadła na jego Świat Rycerski z Domu Degallio przetrwał tylko sam Lord Neru. Niemal wszystko o co walczył zostało stracone. Bohater w ciszy samotnie odszedł od Złomowego Szczytu. 'Wolne Ostrze' Niestety dla Morskiego Ostrza nie był to koniec cierpień. W wyniku tak pyrrusowego zwycięstwa, władca Degallio stał się kozłem ofiarnym pomniejszych Domostw, bowiem owe rodziny zmarłych Szlachciców usiłowały uzyskać jakiekolwiek polityczne korzyści, obarczając bohatera za śmierć swych synów, ingerencję w Świętą Górę i resztę strat na Alaric Prime. Lord Domu Rycerskiego Degallio czuł olbrzymi wstyd. Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć na te oskarżenia tak samo jak nie był w stanie zatrzymać grabieży jakie poczyniły pomniejsze Questoris Familie na resztkach Degallio i Kestren. Czarę goryczy przelało jednak zniknięcie jego małżonki w tajemniczych okolicznościach - dziwnym błysku. To właśnie wtedy Neru zdecydował, że zostanie Wolnym Ostrzem. Przybrał on imię swojego Rycerza, a więc ochrzcił się mianem Biały Strażnik. W tajemnicy opuścił Alaric Prime i od tego czasu Biały Strażnik walczył w wielu wojnach. Dom Rycerski został opuszczony w cieniu swojej pierwotnej chwały, jego siła zginęła wraz z jego najznamienitszymi Szlachcicami i zniszczeniem ich maszyn. Biały Strażnik począł przemierzać pola bitew wzdłuż Imperium, dając upust swojej złości na heretykach i obcych w imieniu Boga Imperatora. Po tym jak stracił wszystko co miał na Alaric, szczególnie znienawidził Orków. Wielokrotnie na zielonoskórych padał cień Wolnego Ostrza, a rankor jaki odczuwa to jedyny aspekt jego przeszłości, któremu Neru nie pozwala przeminąć. Błędny pilot nie może zapomnieć o Alaric Prime i mści się na każdym Orku. Jako bystry taktyk często posługiwał się swoją umiejętnością wrażliwego postrzegania przepływu bitwy. Wielokrotne zaangażowania Wolnego Ostrza w taktykę przynosiły nagły obrót spraw z niechybnej porażki prosto na zwycięstwo Imperium, przez co z biegiem czasu stawał się zwiastunem zwycięstwa, nadzieją dla sojuszników. 'Helfyne' 270px|thumb Na początku swojej ścieżki Wolnego Ostrza, Lord Neru Degallio wziął udział w kampanii Helfyne, przyłączając się się do 917. regimentu Cadian i 23. Stygian, walczących na planecie Helfyne będącej Strefą Wojny. Przez miesiące walcząc u ich boku, wciąż i wciąż Biały Strażnik udowadniał że jest kluczowym elementem triumfu. Kiedy naradził się z imperialnymi dowódcami 23. 917. skorzystali oni z jego iście encyklopedycznej wiedzy o wojnie, jaka wypływała nie tylko z tysięcy ksiąg jakie czytał, ale i z kilkudziesięciu lat doświadczenia bitewnego. Choć nie było oficjalnej aranżacji planu wojny, to jednak rzadkie, ceremonialne spotkania między oficerami Imperium, a pilotem niezaprzeczalnie miały wpływ na zastosowaną taktykę Imperium. Z czasem jego pojawienie się na polu bitwy oznaczało pewne zwycięstwo, stał się on dla wielu inspirującym widokiem, podnoszącym morale żołnierzy oraz awatarem szczęścia dla sił Imperium. Szturm na Szczyty Łuskowego Płuca Morskie Ostrze wspierając regimenty Cadian i Stygian stanęło do batalii przeciw siłom Chaosu, na czele których stał Lord Chaosu Kormunda, błogosławiony przez Slaanesha. Podczas szturmu na Szczyty Łuskowego Płuca (ang.'' Shardlung Heights'') Degallio znajdował się w awangardzie sił, przedzierając się przez wojska kultystów i Marines Chaosu. Rozdzierał umocnienia zdrajców i wyrywał dziury w ich okopach oraz bunkrach swoim szybkostrzelnym działem bitewnym. Lord Chaosu skupił się na zniszczeniu Rycerza w ramach zemsty. Rozkazał swoim demonom, aby rozszarpały go na kawałki, toteż na Neru runęła grupa Miażdżybiesów. Zatrwożeni gwardziści spoglądali na pobojowisko i biegnące przez nie demoniczne maszyny. Piekielny oddech bestii omiatał zbroję rycerską, krążyły wokół niego niczym wilki dookoła ofiary. Podbiegły błyskawicznie i chwyciły go za nogi, ich zęby i pazury żłobiły metal, zaś palniki magmowe przecinały siłowniki i hydraulikę. Krzyk podniósł się i przebiegł wzdłuż kompanii Gwardii Imperialnej, kiedy widzieli, że symbol ich zwycięstwa upada na kolano, przygwożdżony przez Miażdżybiesy. Jednakże był to podstęp Wolnego Ostrza. Wykiwał oszalałe bestie, które zgromadziły się do ostatecznej szarży, stając naprzeciwko linii strzału ciężkiego uzbrojenia regimentów. Żołnierze wyczuli moment. Masowo ostrzeliwane z dział laserowych, pocisków krak, autodział i działa klęczącego Białego Strażnika, demoniczne maszyny zostały rozerwane w mgnieniu oka. Ostatni Miażdżybies wybuchł w połowie szarży, dając ognisty deszcz odłamków. Wstając z powrotem na nogi, pilot ponownie zwrócił swoją uwagę na linie obrony wrzeszczącego na cały głos Kormunda - zniszczenie jego pupilków rozsierdziło go do granic możliwości. Kultyści, którymi obsadzona była większość fortyfikacji zostali momentalnie złamani na widok szturmującego ich Imperialnego Rycerza. W miejscach gdzie nie było heretyckich Marines, kultyści uciekali w popłochu. Neru Degallio poczuł, że zmienia się bieg i układ bitwy, toteż nagle ustawił swoją pozycję do szarży na najsłabiej obstawiony ludźmi punkt w defensywie Chaosu. Błyskawicznie reagując, sierżanci rozkazali swoim plutonom aby podążyli za gigantem, który dotarł do, jak się okazało, obwarowanej ale opuszczonej baterii dział. Ludzie błyskawicznie objęli stanowisko i przekierowali bronie na dalsze fortyfikacje wroga. W imieniu Mrocznych Bogów Kormunda przeklął Białego Strażnika i zmuszony do odwrotu, opuścił Szczyty Łuskowego Płuca, oddając je zwycięskiemu Imperium. 'Hellund XI' thumb|320px|Biały Strażnik wspiera dzielnych Gwardzistów Od czasu opuszczenia Alaric Prime, Neru przebył już pola bitew od końca jednego segmentum do końca drugiego. Kiedy dowiedział się o planecie Hellund XI jego gniew ożył. Pałętały się tam bowiem orkowe hordy, które najeżdżały miasta i ludzi - nienawiść znów zawitała w jego sercu. Kiedy Biały Strażnik pojawił się na powierzchni globu wojna trwała już prawie cały wiek. Hellund XI był mocno sponiewierany i wypalony przez liczne batalie, Orkowie którzy go nękali stanowili pozostałość po zapomnianym Waaagh! Całe pokolenia orkowe wciąż walczyły napędzane tylko radością z bitew. Oczywiście Imperium nie zapomniało o świecie położonym na swym łonie, wysłało przeciw niemu Gwardię Imperialną - cały strumień regimentów. Jednak była to po prostu niewystarczająca ilość aby zadecydować o zwycięstwie. Przez to wszelkie siedliska ludzkie były nieustannie dewastowane, a płochliwi i przerażeni mieszkańcy aby przetrwać na tej przeklętej planecie musieli rodzić się w okopach albo żyć w jaskiniach stanowiących mini-fortece, zaś koszmar ich życia był mierzony wystrzałami artylerii. Wojna popadła w swego rodzaju stagnację, ograniczając się do licznych ale niewielkich starć. Orkowie ścierali się z ludźmi, a po rozrywanej ziemi niczyjej walały się pordzewiałe wraki czołgów, ale żadna ze stron nie miała wystarczająco sprzętu i wojowników aby przełamać losy bitwy i tak przez cały wiek. Jedno z pól bitewnych, które chłonęło przez całe pokolenia ludzi było określane mianem Dwanaście Mostów. Już na początku wojny na Hellund stanowiła strategicznie ważny punkt, przez który przepływała rzeka, łącząca miasta i wioski. Rzeka już dawno wyschła, a bombardowania orbitalne obróciły całość wraz z mostami w jeden wielki rów błota. Przez dekady odbudowywano miasta, osiedla i mosty tylko po to żeby znów zostały zniszczone we wojnie - taki cykl powtarzał się już kilka razy. Obecnie oplecione drutem kolczastym, umocnieniami i fortyfikacjami Dwanaście Mostów nadal stanowiło priorytet. Finalna Bitwa o Dwanaście Mostów Biały Strażnik przybył do stanowisk artyleryjskich i poinformował dowódcę imperialnego, że będzie szarżował aby złamać orkowe linie. Kiedy zabierał się do roboty poinformował Gwardzistów aby trzymali się za nim, blisko jego stóp, co zapewni im ochronę. Wycelował swe działo we wrogie umocnienia, rozpoczął ostrzał, który wydobył z chwytających za broń Orków gardłowy skowyt. Zielonoskórzy wyciągnęli swoje szczelby i rembaki, a ich Herszt wyszedł na brzeg fortyfikacji aby zobaczyć z czym przyleźli ludzie. Widząc ruszającego w stronę pozycji Orków Rycerza, Herszt zaczął wrzeszczeć i ostrzeliwać maszynę swoją wielką szczelbą, zaś reszta zielonoskórych poszła w jego ślad, potem było już słychać tylko setki dudnień orkowego uzbrojenia. Jednak Neru niczym niepowstrzymany pancernik parł do przodu, odrzucając wraki, burząc prowizoryczne umocnienia, niszcząc pułapki na czołgi i zrywając druty kolczaste. Herszt strzelał nawet wtedy, kiedy ogromna adamantytowa stopa upadła nań, dogniotła go do ziemi i rozsmarowała po podłodze. Gwardziści rozbiegli się i wystrzeliwali zielonoskórych, a tysiące kolejnych przekraczało rzekę. Motłoch Orków został zniszczony, status quo przełamany, a bitwę ochrzczoną nazwą Finalnej Bitwy o Dwanaście Mostów. 'System Felcarn' W Systemie Felcarn Biały Strażnik osobiście zniszczył olbrzymią Stompę znaną jako Ulo-miaszczyciel (ang.'' Hivekrusha''). Gwardziści, którzy tam się znajdowali ze zgrozą w sercach obserwowali zapierające dech w piersiach starcie i to jak bohater zręcznie ominął ostrzał Stompy, wbiegł pod jej bronie, przez co maszyna nie mogła użyć swojej potwornej siły ognia. Neru zadał jej kilkadziesiąt cięć, rozszarpując i rozrywając Stompę. Orkowy tytan wywrócił się, zapłonął, a załoga, która przeżyła, poczęła uciekać przez wszelkie luki i powstałe otwory. Jednak mściwe Wolne Ostrze stało nad wrakiem i obserwowało jak płonie, poruszyło się tylko po to by obrócić uciekających Orków w strzępy swoimi ciężkimi karabinami maszynowymi. 270px|thumb|Biały Strażnik na świecie Dekhorra VI 'Dekhorra VI' Były Wysoki Król pojawia się na świecie Dekhorra VI, gdzie w zrujnowanym mieście maszeruje przez wysadzone w powietrze barykady miasta. Przygotowuje się do obrony przed orkowymi najeźdźcami, jego znienawidzonymi wrogami. 'Nocturne' Przez lata walk z niezliczonymi wrogami Imperium z biegiem czasu Neru wykuł silną więź z pełnym honoru i odwagi zakonem Kosmicznych Marines Salamander. To właśnie w tym zakonie Biały Strażnik odkrył pokrewne sobie poczucie ochrony zwykłego pospólstwa z łona Imperium. Od czasu otwarcia się Wielkiego Ryftu Neru Degallio ryzykował już wielokrotnie swoje życie w akcie obrony świata macierzystego Salamander, Nocturne. Źródła Sanctus Reach: The Red Waaagh!, s.10-13, s.16-17, s.57-58, s.151 Sanctus Reach: The Hour of the Wolf, s.16, s.18, s.127-129, s.155, s.165 Codex: Imperial Knights 7th edition, s.73 Codex: Imperial Knights 8th edition, s.51 (Nocturne), s.82 (Dekhorra VI) The Imperial Knight Companion, s.130-131, s.133, s.135-136 Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Imperialni Rycerze Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Wolne Ostrza